


painting this fucking mural 2.0

by canonically_soulmates



Series: this fucking mural [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eliott Demaury, Boys Kissing, M/M, POV Lucas, Top Lucas Lallemant, because im a vers and i needed to vicariously live through lucas topping eliott, but i just had to rewrite this scene, can't believe elu got me writing about people using condoms again, even tho i said i wont anymore, its called self care sweaty look it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonically_soulmates/pseuds/canonically_soulmates
Summary: Vendredi 18h35 Eliott bottomed for Lucas for the first time and you can't change my mind, 2.0 - POV: Lucas.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: this fucking mural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	painting this fucking mural 2.0

Staying in school after classes on a Friday evening is usually the worst, but today Lucas was happy about it because it meant hanging out with the gang again. He missed them so much he was actually looking forward to working for free if it meant spending time with them. He hoped they could fix this hideous mural somehow, but knowing the four of them - that was highly unlikely. 

Lucas didn’t want to talk about Eliott. He didn’t even want to think about him anymore, just for a little while. He wanted his friends to joke around with him and help him take his mind off of Eliott. But no such luck. Eliott was the first subject they brought up. He was annoyed at first, of course, but soon, he found it mostly comforting. He didn’t even realize how much he actually needed to talk about him, about them. And most of all, how much he needed this whole thing resolved. So, encouraged by his friends’ words, he took their advice and sent Eliott a message:

Thanks for your drawing, but I don’t understand what you’re playing at.

And if you’re not interested in me, stop contacting me.

Eliott texted him back almost immediately and Lucas read it out loud to his friends:

I want to talk to you. Can we meet up now?

After a nerve-wracking debate on what to do next, in which Lucas managed to form only two coherent thoughts: 1. _That woman is a pedo but we’ll talk about that later I guess._ and 2 _. OK, wow, who knew a gif was such a catastrophically bad idea?!_ they reached a solution and Lucas shakily typed out another message:

Not possible. I’m in the foyer, repainting this fucking mural. 

Lucas has never felt closer to a heart attack but boy was Eliott taking his sweet time answering! He desperately needed Eliott to let him know he cared for him, and with every second he felt more convinced Eliott simply didn’t want him anymore. And as much as his friends tried to make him feel better, it still hurt. And just before they started painting, as if to save the wall of Basile’s horrendous red vision, Eliott’s message came:

I’m coming.

As the gang was hurrying to skedaddle and Baz proved to be daft as fuck again, Lucas was panicking like never before. He didn’t want to appear too eager to take Eliott back after all the shit he put him through. He tried to look as cool, casual and unaffected as possible, bracing himself for whatever Eliott has to say to him, but he almost lost all his composure when Eliott walked in looking like pure sex. _He really came here to break up with me looking like THAT?! With his hair all fluffed up, and his collarbones showing and his lips…_

‘Need help?’ he said so casually, smirking.

And Lucas really didn’t want to smile, not until he and Eliott cleared things up between them, but when Eliott smiled so brightly at his own stupid joke, it just escaped him. So when Eliott dared to say how he missed seeing him smile, Lucas had enough of it and he brought Lucille up, ready to hear how they are back together and how what they had was just a little fun, but that ultimately he loves her. 

Except that didn’t happen. And all the tension left his body once he heard Eliott say:

‘Ever since I met you you’re the only one that matters.’

He took in a deep breath and felt relief wash over him as he watched Eliott pour paint on the wall, _Eliott wants me and we are going to fight for us,_ and when Eliott looked at him again, softly and expectantly, he took a brush and joined him.

The remnants of tension and uncertainty between them dissipated completely once Eliott stained Lucas’ nose with green paint and Lucas reciprocated playfully. They quickly became a giggling mess of colorful limbs, embracing each other and kissing with all the love and tenderness that their pent-up desire allowed.

Lucas felt Eliott’s warm, soft tongue brushing over his own and his hands running through Lucas’ hair, down his neck, and over his shoulders, and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. As they were getting their shirts off, exploring each other with their hands clumsily but confidently, Lucas’ instincts took over stronger than ever before as if responding to Eliott’s pliancy and he pushed Eliott up against the wall. His mouth was all over Eliott, claiming his lips, marking his neck, nibbling on the thin, sensitive skin over his collarbone. 

He could feel Eliott’s hard dick against his stomach, mirroring his own hardness, and he wanted nothing more than to touch it but he restrained himself, mostly to tease Eliott a while longer, but also because he was clueless on what he should do with it. Eliott was incredibly receptive to him, leaning into his touches, exposing his skin for his kisses, perfectly following along with all of Lucas’s movements, letting him position them any way Lucas wanted. Lucas took their pants off, trying not to stare at Eliott’s dick, but after he saw Eliott unabashedly staring at his, he realized there was no point being ashamed of his desire anymore. So he took a peek, in between kisses, and, of course, Eliott’s dick looked great, rock hard and leaking precum at the tip. 

‘Please, Lucas…’ Eliott said after he sucked a mark on Lucas’ neck.

‘Hmm? What do you want me to do?’ Lucas said, looking up to meet his eyes.

‘I need you to take me. Please?’ he said softly, eagerness visible in his hot gaze. 

Lucas really didn’t expect this. He really wanted it, probably more than he ever wanted anything in his life, but he was just so inexperienced and he didn’t want to hurt Eliott. He had Eliott pressed against the wall, with his hands on his ass and now he dragged them up slowly, brushing his fingers against Eliott’s ribs.

‘You sure, Eliott? I’ve never…’ he started.

‘I’m sure, Lucas, don’t worry about it, it’s really not that hard.’ he said with a bright smile, so intoxicatingly carefree and trusting, and pulled Lucas into a slow, passionate kiss.

‘I want you to take me against this fucking mural.’ Eliott said after he went to get something from his backpack.

Lucas’ mouth felt dry and his heart rate went up under Eliott’s intense gaze, so he just nodded his head and waited for Eliott to take the lead, to let him know what he wants him to do.

‘No need to be scared, Lucas. It’s just me.’ Eliott said, placing his hands on his cheeks and angling his head to kiss him.

Eliott’s hand soon found his way to Lucas’ dick, stroking him carefully and expertly, and the cold wall against his back was the only thing grounding Lucas in the moment and preventing him from coming on the spot. He felt Eliott put a condom over his dick and it was strange - cold and wet - but Eliott’s hand on him still felt mind-blowingly amazing.

Eliott broke the kiss off and positioned himself against the wall, pulling Lucas closer against him, gently guiding his dick in his hole, which felt perfectly warm and tight around him. The feeling of Eliott all around him was electrifying and overwhelming, and every little thing felt almost too much to handle - his hand on Lucas’ thigh, his smell in the air, his taste still lingering on Lucas’ tongue.

‘Lucas, please move…’ Eliott breathed out softly.

Lucas exhaled, then inhaled heavily again, trying to compose himself.

‘I’m going to come right now if I do, Eliott, give me a second.’ he said honestly.

They laughed at that, and Lucas instantly felt more confident. He grabbed Eliott’s neck and turned his head around to kiss him, starting to thrust into him slowly. _Fuck he’s so tight._ He was getting lost in the sensation, barely noticing the sounds that were coming out of him, and Eliott’s hand was soon on his own, directing him towards his dick to show him how to touch him.

Eliott’s dick felt perfect in his hand, soft and hard and warm and heavy and Lucas felt himself reaching that sweet point of no return, and a few seconds later he was coming, biting instinctively into Eliott’s neck. He was just coming down from his high when he felt Eliott’s hole convulse around him and his hand getting wet with his cum. Eliott’s body went almost limp for a moment and Lucas held him up against the wall, kissing his neck softly until he came back from his post-orgasm brain haze.

***

It was close to 10 pm when they decided to finally go home, looking like clowns covered in paint, but Lucas didn’t mind. He secretly enjoyed the looks of people on the bus as he held his boyfriend’s hand and stared into the distance, perfectly at peace with how it all played out.


End file.
